É um não querer mais que bem querer
by Kah Yumi
Summary: ONESHOT. Uma história que trata de amor. Amor ao próximo. Amor ao trabalho. Amor a vida. Além de respeito, admiração, superação e lealdade. Com versos do poema de Luiz de Camões "Amor é fogo que arde sem se ver"


******Desclaimer:** Todos os personagens citados no anime/manga InuYasha pertencem à Rumiko Takahashi. História de minha total autoria. O poema "Amor é fogo que arde sem se ver" pertence a Luiz Vaz de Camões.

* * *

><p><strong>É um não querer mais que bem querer<strong>

Restavam apenas alguns minutos para o fim de um longo expediente e, como já terminara as suas obrigações do dia, Kikyou se dirigiu à sala dos funcionários. Soltou os longos cabelos negros enquanto abria a divisão do armário que lhe pertencia, sentiu um pequeno incômodo no ombro direito quando retirou sua bolsa de lá de dentro, nada inesperado e capaz abalar a satisfação que mais um trabalho bem feito lhe proporcionava. Fechou o armário e ocupou-se em procurar suas chaves do carro, estava com fome e imaginava o que teria na geladeira para poder preparar quando chegasse em casa.

Duas batidas na porta da saleta chamaram sua atenção. Nenhum funcionário da repartição batia à porta, quem poderia ser a essa hora? Um comunicado urgente? Estava tão cansada para qualquer coisa que fosse...

A porta abriu-se timidamente, primeiro uma bengala negra cruzou-a seguida de um homem de cabelos prateados que a segurava.

– Que cara é essa? Até parece triste em me ver. – um sorriso enviesado e um par de profundos olhos dourados transportaram-na para meses antes, sua mente revisou cada momento em que eles apareceram em sua vida, e teve certeza que a expressão cansada em seu rosto transformou-se em espanto.

Oito meses atrás.

_Algumas pessoas estavam atentas e curiosas a tudo o que aconteceria na próxima hora, principalmente a astuta Midoriko. Seus olhos castanhos fixavam as costas de Kikyou como se esperasse qualquer movimento descoordenado, como um tropeço em algum colchonete azul no chão ou o cair da caneta com a qual fazia anotações, no entanto Kikyou mostrou-se equilibrada como sempre. Aliás, estava consciente do modo incomum com o qual era observada, talvez fosse isso que a fizesse concentrar-se com mais afinco em cada movimento que fazia, não demonstraria o quanto estava abalada e preocupada com os momentos seguintes. _

_Depositou a prancheta com as anotações sobre um balcão e dirigiu-se a sua maca, permaneceu em pé observando todo o lugar. O espaço era amplo e bem iluminado graças as enormes janelas, possuía doze macas espalhadas próximas às paredes, sete leitos baixos e acolchoados para melhor atendimento aos cadeirantes, além de vários equipamentos para as mais diversas abordagens fisioterápicas localizados pelo espaço central do ambiente._

_Suspirou ao observar todos os seus colegas de trabalho atuando, envoltos em dedicação e esforço, tão obstinados e perseverantes quanto ela... Talvez quase._

_**Amor é fogo que arde sem se ver;**_

_**É ferida que dói e não se sente;**_

_16h34min. Uma senhora acompanhada da filha adentra o recinto e logo são recebidas, posteriormente a elas entra um rapaz. Seus cabelos prateados e longos balançavam de modo nada gracioso enquanto ele mancava, o corpo inclinava-se levemente para a direita a cada passo. A perna direita parecia ser bem mais pesada, já que seu pé chegava de maneira mais brutal ao chão. O braço, do mesmo lado, flexionado próximo ao abdômen, a mão semi-cerrada, os joelhos sutilmente dobrados e os pés um pouco virados para dentro, davam-lhe um ar de demência._

_Kikyou atentou-se a cada passada lenta em sua direção, a perna esquerda sempre indo primeiro para dar suporte extra à outra. E ela sentiu uma queimação próxima ao umbigo que subiu aquecendo seus pulmões e parando apenas na garganta. Parecia a sensação de vergonha, mas o significado real não podia ser esse. A quentura interna ainda não desaparecera por completo quando seu coração diminuiu pela metade, ou assim o pareceu. Realmente, para a maioria do mundo a cena diante de seus olhos causaria uma lástima tão grande que o coração não poderia suportar tamanha dó. Mas ela não lamentava em nada vê-lo manquejar pelo aposento e parar alguns passos à sua frente, muito pelo contrário._

_**É um contentamento descontente;**_

_**É dor que desatina sem doer;**_

_Crispou os lábios um momento antes de receber um sorriso de dentes branquíssimos e então retribuí-lo._

– _Isso tudo é por sua culpa. – disse ele alargando o sorriso._

– _O que aconteceu com o "Você não é capaz! Você não pode fazer nada."? E bem me lembro, isso foi aos gritos. – ele riu aceitando o braço que ela lhe oferecia como apoio._

– _Velhos tempos! Velhos tempos! – ela também ria recordando-se dos primeiros encontros._

– _Vamos lá InuYasha, sente-se na maca. – o riso ainda não desaparecera quando eles iniciaram a sessão daquela tarde._

_**É um não querer mais que bem querer;**_

_**É solitário andar por entre a gente;**_

– _Mais uma vez InuYasha, e avise quando doer._

– _Dor? Eu não sei o que é isso. – sorriu irônico ali deitado enquanto ela começava o movimento. Dobrou-lhe o joelho direito e depois elevou a perna, com a posição bem estabilizada impulsionou o joelho em direção ao abdômen, contou os segundos necessários enquanto adicionava a força necessária. Prosseguiu posicionando o joelho flexionado lateralmente de forma a ficar fora da maca, depois de uma breve preensão realizou movimentos de rotação com toda a perna, aumentando a amplitude do movimento, a freqüência e a força. _

– _Nesse momento, o que você está sentindo é dor, InuYasha. Acho que é bom você começar a reconhecer isso porque não estou aqui para torturar ninguém. – repreendeu enquanto reposicionava a perna sobre a maca, esticada e alongada, e depois recomeçando a série. – Foi, isso mesmo, a sua testa enrugada que te denunciou. Agora será que pode ser mais sincero?_

_Como de costume, emburrado e a contragosto, InuYasha resmungava quando certo movimento lhe implicava dor. Kikyou, não precisando mais adivinhar, concentrou-se em analisar o limiar de dor e compará-lo as sessões anteriores àquele dia._

_**É nunca contentar-se de contente;**_

_**É cuidar que se ganha em se perder;**_

_Sem dúvida alguma o quadro de seu paciente progredia a cada avaliação. Ela sentia-se extremamente feliz com todo aquele desenvolvimento, passou meses acompanhando-o, participando ativamente e vendo o quanto era possível uma recuperação completa._

_A reabilitação de um acidente vascular encefálico, do qual InuYasha fora vítima, é trabalhosa, exige muito trabalho e esforço, principalmente daqueles acometidos pela doença. Um lado inteiro do corpo pode ser prejudicado com o enfraquecimento dos músculos e também com a perda de sensibilidade, a visão e a fala podem ser afetadas, além de causar um grande sofrimento emocional._

_Apesar de terem se passado meses, quase um ano, Kikyou sabia que ainda havia um longo caminho a trilhar até que ele pudesse se recuperar devidamente. Não havia tempo para comemorações, o trabalho árduo seria recompensado depois, haveria tempo para que a vida pudesse mostrar o quanto tudo aquilo valia a pena. _

– _InuYasha, tenho algo para te contar._

_Ela faria com que os resultados fossem os melhores possíveis, mas ela não se iludia. Havia algo que suas mãos não eram capazes de mudar, um problema que suas técnicas e manobras de fisioterapia não poderiam solucionar._

_**É querer estar preso por vontade;**_

_InuYasha se sentou ao atentar-se a mudança de tom na voz dela. Mesmo em meio aos movimentos, por mais doloridos que fossem, a atmosfera entre eles, em todo o ambiente aliás, sempre se fez calma e descontraída. Portanto, foi palpável o alarme daquela frase._

– _Essa será a nossa última sessão. – o espanto nos olhos dourados dele tornava aquilo ainda mais difícil, doloroso. – Eu serei transferida para o outro hospital da cidade na semana que vem, então... – ela tinha ensaiado algo mais para falar?_

_A descrença pulsava em cada ruga na testa de InuYasha, em cada um de seus olhos, estava estampada em sua face contraída, em seus dedos apertando a borda da maca. Seus lábios secos se descolaram, mas ela os fez fechar ao recomeçar a falar._

– _Outra fisioterapeuta continuará as nossas atividades aqui, e quero que seja um cara legal com ela! – tentou sorrir, tentou descontrair, mas evidentemente falhou. – Foi ótimo, InuYasha. Fantástico... Você se saiu muito bem. – ela desviou o olhar. – Começamos sem você poder mexer sequer direito o polegar de sua mão! E veja aonde chegamos não é mesmo? Você está andando! Você está... Você... – eles se encaravam novamente, ela sorria com a alma, satisfeita com o trabalho até ali. – Ainda faltam coisas para se melhorar, você sabe, e o importante é que você quer conquistá-las. Mas, infelizmente, me dói muito, mas eu não poderei terminar essa missão com você InuYasha... Agora é por sua conta, eu acredito em você._

_Fez-se silêncio e eles se encararam, não precisava de mais nada. Eram cúmplices, parceiros, amigos... E, portanto, se entendiam perfeitamente com apenas aquela troca de olhar. _

– _Eu já disse, isso tudo é sua culpa. – os costumeiros sorrisos voltaram àqueles rostos, e os olhos não puderam deixar de marejar. – Obrigado, Kikyou, por tudo._

_Se não fossem esses anos todos de atuação profissional nos quais o seu estado emocional foi testado todos os dias por situações diversamente emocionantes, ela se afogaria em lágrimas. Mas ela se conteve ao máximo, abraçou-o e depois limpou os olhos. Ainda havia trabalho a ser feito._

_**É servir a quem vence, o vencedor;**_

_**É ter com quem nos mata lealdade.**_

– Inu... InuYasha? – gaguejou levando as mãos a boca.

De fato, estar frente a frente com ele pela primeira vez depois de longos oito meses era uma surpresa muito agradável. Mas ver o modo como ele se portava, a coluna ereta, os membros nas posições anatômicas idéias, os ombros alinhados, os músculos visivelmente mais fortes, aquela aparência saudável, alegre... Era simplesmente inexplicável.

As primeiras lágrimas vazaram de seus olhos e ela não percebeu de imediato, e igualmente seu corpo se dobrou em choro sem que ela se desse conta. Ela estava tão feliz, tão contente por vê-lo enfim recuperado, mas ao mesmo tempo o seu coração doía tanto. Aquela mistura de sentimentos só poderia ter explodido em forma de lágrimas e soluços.

Mas em meio ao caos em seu interior sobressaiu a felicidade, e eles riam. A satisfação e alegria exalando dos dois, como se o mundo estivesse nos eixos, em completa harmonia e perfeição.

– Ainda preciso dessa bengala para me dar certo apoio, mas logo ela não será mais necessária. – passado o acesso de choro e risadas estava na hora de colocar a conversa em dia.

– Tenho certeza que sim. – ela sorria como nunca. – Acho que você nota o quanto estou feliz por você não é? Finalmente, InuYasha, finalmente seus esforços valeram a pena, e isso é só o começo.

– Nossos esforços Kikyou. Devo muito a você.

Kikyou sabia muito bem as conseqüências de um AVE, não apenas no corpo físico em si, mas todas as problemáticas envolvidas. As limitações nas atividades diárias, no convívio social e em tudo que era normal a vida são absolutamente esmagadoras. Era realmente uma satisfação ter podido compartilhar um pouco das angústias, saber um pouco da vida dele e poder dizer palavras de conforto e que o motivassem.

Sentia que não podia descrever com palavras todos os seus sentimentos naquele momento, toda gratidão, satisfação e alegria. Então apenas sorriu, o sorriso mais bonito que imaginava conseguir fazer.

_**Mas como causar pode seu favor**_

_**Nos corações humanos amizade,**_

_**Se tão contrário a si é o mesmo Amor?**_

– Acho que tenho que ir agora. – ele consultou o relógio e Kikyou fez o mesmo. Eles conversaram tanto, por conta da grande quantidade de novidades, relembrando até mesmo alguns dos momentos que passaram juntos naquela ala de fisioterapia no hospital, que parecia que haviam ficado muito tempo ali, naquele cubículo reservado aos funcionários. Mas na verdade haviam se passado apenas 25 minutos.

– Tudo bem. – não, não estava tudo tão bem assim, mas ela não ia desfazer o seu sorriso. – Foi muito bom te reencontrar InuYasha, muito bom mesmo.

– Então a gente tem que dar um jeito de se reencontrar novamente. – ele a abraçou em despedida. Kikyou desejou que ele ficasse ali com ela, mas logo demais os braços dele se afrouxaram e ele saia. Os dedos puxando a porta, o anel de ouro reluzindo na mão esquerda, ele sorriu mais uma vez para ela e partiu.

* * *

><p>É um não querer mais que bem querer – Fim<p>

* * *

><p>Essa fanfic foi escrita para um concurso, e o desafio era escrever uma história baseada no poema "É fogo que arde sem se ver".<br>Bom, para que essa fic combine com o poema é preciso pensar com metáforas! Acredito que alguns versos realmente não 'casaram' bem... Mas eu tentei.  
>Espero o seu review com sua opinião!<br>Devo acrescentar que escrevi com um sentimento especial... (e com um pouco de pressa também, dessa forma, o texto saiu de um modo um pouco diferente do qual eu estou acostumada a escrever) Fisioterapia é a profissão que eu escolhi para mim, e acho que essa fanfic consegue transpor um pouco os meus sentimentos.  
>Um beijo<p> 


End file.
